The Chronicles of Team 7 and other ppl
by kakashirules
Summary: Team 7 journey to the Hidden Village of Ice to deliver a scroll, but there thay find a plot that involves the deaths of all the people of Konoha


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

(A/N)- I added a new hidden village ice. Also italicized words means that the ppl are thinking the words and / means the inner person. Also, let's pretend that Orochimaru doesn't exist so that means no more cursed seal.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Chuunin Exams have just ended and all of them passed. Kakashi is about to take his used-to-be-Genins on their first A-ranked mission.

"Ok, so our mission to day is to guard a scroll-"

"What? A SCROLL? Our first C-LEVEL mission at least were told to guard a PERSON!"

"Dobe."

That seemed to shut Naruto up.

"Any way, were we told to guard a scroll until we reach the Hidden Village of Ice. It has a demon trapped inside it and it needs to be removed as soon as possible. If the demon inside is released, it can wipe out a whole country. Hopefully, it doesn't like killing people." explained Kakashi. He started to walk away…"Oh yea, I forgot to add that it can talk." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Talking scrolls with demons trapped inside them……….Konoha gets weirder and weirder every second_' thought Saskue

Sakura strolled down the road toward her house. /YES! Saskue-kun is OURS! And with no one to get in the way of me and Saskue-kun, well, maybe except of Naruto and Kakashi-sensei……………………..oh well I have a plan. First, we'll lead Saskue in to a forest, and then pull him down toward the ground……………………../ Sakura smiled as she walked toward her house.

'Mmmmm……….And today I'll have shrimp ramen…Ramenramenramenramen…'

The next day……………….

"Where IS he? He told us he would be here at 6!" exploded Naruto

"Dobe"

A few hours later…

Out of nowhere appeared a certain silver-haired jounin. "An old lady stopped me so-" started Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NOW?" screamed the chuunin.

After a few minutes of cursing and fighting…

"Anyway, we will be leaving in looks at watch 30 minutes so don't be late." With that, Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I hate it when he does that." said Naruto rubbing two black eyes.

30 minutes later…oh wait I mean 2 hours later…

Kakashi was walking toward Konoha's gates when suddenly, he hears a rustle in a nearby bush. Then out popped a naked girl, partially surrounded by steam. Kakashi was too occupied by his nosebleed to see a rather large fireball head toward his way. But he sensed it, and jumped out of the way, only to be in the way of kunais. He dodged them to (A/N: well of course he dodged them! I mean this is Kakashi we're talking about here!) Then several Sakuras started hurling boulders at him. Just as one hit Kakashi, he blew up in a puff of smoke. "A clone!" All three chuunins exclaimed. Suddenly, several Kakashi clones pulled out a kunai and pressed it against their throats. The real Kakashi walked up to the chuunins and said, "I mean honestly, you guys are chuunins, I really would except better from you guys. This means only one thing- more training and no more ramen for a week." "WHAT NO MORE RAMEN?" But before Naruto could do anything to Kakashi, Kakashi sped away, thorough the main gates of Konoha.

After countless hours of walking (I lost count after 7) Naruto started to complain…………as always

"I'm tired, sore, and HUNGRY!" complained Naruto.

"Dobe"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A BAST-"

"Oh look, I see a hotel with a ramen stand."

(A/N: I don't know what town they're in. Just think of a small, peacefull village with lots of trees.)

Naruto started squinting at the horizon for a moment. Then with speed that's even faster than light he sped to the hotel.

"The #1 most surprising ninja, once again surprises us with his attitidude." said Kakashi

"In other words, Naruto made an idiot out of himself again." Replied Saskue.

"Exactly."

After a lengthy, not to mention costly, dinner, Team 7 started to train, once again. This time, Kakashi made them spar against each other.

Naruto threw a fist at Saskue's lower jaw, sending him flying into the air. But as soon as Naruto had hit Saskue, Saskue had blew up in a puff of smoke. 'A clone' thought Naruto. Suddenly, a shower of kunais and shuriken flew at Naruto. He jumped onto a tree branch to ovoid the attack. After he jumped on the tree, he felt the cold blade of a kunai on his throat. "I thought that you would at least provide a challenge you dobe." "Oh don't be so sure Saskue-teme." With that, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, in the meanwhile, had jumped up in a tree branch and was searching for Naruto and found him in a clearing.

EATING RAMEN!

'Oh god that idiot is eating ramen at a time like this……………..sometimes I wonder…' thought Sakura.

She walked into the clearing and said, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh hi Sakura-chan. You want some-"

"NO I DON'T YOU IDIOT. AND GET UP AND FIGHT!"

"Fine, fine have it your way."

Naruto slowly got up, wiped his mouth, and noticed her dress was hanging a little low at the top and started drooling. Sakura immediately noticed this, but before Naruto could do anything else, Sakura pulled out a kunai, screamed, "PERVERT!" and started chasing Naruto.

Back at the forest with Saskue……….

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, Sakura will be fine, I'm sure she can handle her-"

Suddenly, a screaming Naruto burst out of the forest, with Sakura chasing him by throwing kunais and shouting things like, "YOU CORRUPETED PERVERT!" Well, you get the picture.

"I told you."

Back at the hotel……………..

Naruto was eating his ramen (as always, I guess Kakashi decided to let Naruto go about no eating ramen) and bandaging his cuts, Sakura was doing her hair, Kakashi was reading his book, and Saskue was waiting for time to pass by when suddenly, the scroll decided to talk.

"Hi ppls."

"AHHH!" everyone screamed except Kakashi.

"Hn? Oh that's the scroll."

"Oh yea. I forgot." Said Naruto.

"As always dobe."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD-"

"Hello? I'm still here ppls." Said the scroll.

"……….."

"Well, um….. do you know any recipies for ramen?" asked Naruto

"Why didn't you ask? I know THOUSANDS! Come over and I'll tell you a few."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Naruto excitly hurried over.

"Let's leave them to their oh so interesting conversation of ramen and train." Said Kakashi.

After countless hours of wandering in the forest, they finally found a small, clearing, perfect for training.

"As a reward for beating Naruto, I am going to teach you 2 new jutsus."

Before Sakura or Saskue could say anything, Kakashi started to perform a long line of complex seals.

At the end Kakashi shouted, "_Katon: Bouygo Shouheki_!" A Dome made of completely fire surrounded Kakashi.

"That justsu that I showed you is one of the absolute defense justsus and the barrier is nearly inpentradeble. This is usually an ANBU level technique but I'm sure you can handle it. Saskue, that was one of the justsus I was going to teach you. Here is the other one."

"_Katon: Kaen Ryuuka Bakuha_!"

A gigantic fire dragon sprang from Kakashi's hands and burned about 10 trees.

"That was your last move, Saskue. Go practice them."

Saskue nodded and then left.

" Ok, the first move I'm going to show you is identical to Saskue's Katon: Kaen Ryuuka Bakuha , but it is in water form."

"_Suiton: Mizu Ryuuka Bakuha_!" A huge dragon made of water soaked the trees.

"Ok. The second one is a very, very advanced genjutsu. It affects the senses of sight, hearing, and touch. Remember that mist technique that Zabuza used when he fought us?"

Sakura nodded.

"That is the move that I am going to teach you. It requires immense charka control, how Zabuza held it for that long of a period, I have no idea." Said Kakashi.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu_!"

The open area was filled with a thick mist. Then suddenly, it disappeared.

"Ok, now you try."

Sakura nodded.

"_Suiton: Mizu Ryuuka Bakuha_!"

A small dragon, barely bigger than her palm, landed about 3 feet away from her.

"Well not bad, the first time I did it, I just made a drop of water. Next time try to add more charka to it. Ok lets try the mist technique."

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu_!"

A thick mist covered the area.

At first, Sakura couldn't believe it. She had done a jutsu that Kakashi had trouble with.

"WOOT WOOT! OH YEA!"

'_W-what? Could it be? No that's impossible. They died a long time ago. And besides her last name is Haruno…_' thought Kakashi.

A certain ninja stood there, watching with amusement on how Sakura summoned the mist. '_I must report to the boss. This might get interesting_.'

Authors note: I'm going to make this a long story so please don't give it up. I'm hoping to update it in about a week in a half. This is also my first fic, so plz R&R

Jutsus-

Katon: Kaen Ryuuka Bakuha no jutsu (Fire Element: Flame Dragon Blast )- A giant fire dragon shoots from the user's plams

Katon :Bouygo Shouheki no jutsu (Fire Element: Absolute Defense Barrier )- A giant dome covers the user. The user can expanded the size of the dome by adding more charka.

Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Skill )- the user summons a heavy fog. This jutsu was used by Zabuza during Team 7's mission to the wave country.

Suiton: Mizu Ryuuka Bakuha no jutsu (Water Element: Water Dragon blast)- a giant water dragon shoots from the user's palms.


End file.
